


Breakfast in Bed

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, just unrepentant fluff thats all there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin’s side of the bed was empty. Patting the sheets, Castiel found them cold. Had he not just gone for a bathroom break? Scrunching up his nose, also painfully tender, Castiel moaned and burrowed in to the blankets. He didn’t want to get up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Castiel woke with a yawn, rolling over on to his side and wincing. His ribs still hurt from the hunt several days ago. A whole nest of eight vampires taken out by him, Sam, Dean and Kevin. It had been a good hunt. No matter how long he was human though, he didn’t think he could get used to the jolt of waking up with an aching, battered body.

Normally, Castiel loved mornings. Kevin was as much of a morning person as he was. That is to say, not at all. Kevin usually burrowed deeper in to the sheets at the first shift of the mattress when Castiel woke up. But sleepy good morning kisses and heavy hands and shared heat under the blanket, Castiel liked these things.

Kevin’s side of the bed was empty. Patting the sheets, Castiel found them cold. Had he not just gone for a bathroom break? Scrunching up his nose, also painfully tender, Castiel moaned and burrowed in to the blankets. He didn’t want to get up.

The older Dean got, the more time they took in between hunts. It should at least be another week, maybe two, before they started to itch for a fight again. Not that Castiel resented the work. It was important work, it was good to help others, it was necessary and it gave him a sense of purpose. But it hurt.

Stretching out on his back, Castiel pushed the sheets down to his waist. Torso bare, tattoos to hide him, to protect him, to keep him whole, were stark black lines and whorls across his chest. There was a smattering of impressive scars he was starting to collect too. His entire right side was purple and yellow at the moment. Sometimes, when he was still enough to float out of himself, he thought it was kind of pretty. But that should be morbid.

Scratching his belly, he was ready to get up and hunt for Kevin in the labyrinth of the bunker - probably in the library or kitchen - when he heard scuffling outside the bedroom door. It swung open and Kevin padded quietly in. Rumpled hair, a bandage wrapped around one arm, pale blue boxers and a baggy gray shirt, he came across the room carrying a tray.

Scooting up the bed to sit against the headboard, Castiel watched curiously.

Kevin settled gingerly on the bed, careful with the tray, and Castiel helped steady it for him. There were two steaming glasses of coffee, two glasses of orange juice, a bowl of fresh chopped fruit, and one plate mounded high with fluffy pancakes dripping melted butter.

“Kevin, what’s this?”

Kevin smiled at him, leaning over to peck him on the cheeks.

“Happy birthday.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know if angels really have birthdays, but it’s been a year since you’ve been human.”

Castiel scrunched up his nose, thinking. “Has it?”

“Okay, maybe not precisely, but it’s been a year since you showed up at the bunker.”

“Oh.”

Castiel looked at the food, tray sitting on his lap, looked to Kevin, leaning against the headboard next to him with that curious smile on his face that Castiel could never quite decipher.

“It’s been a year already?”

“Yep. Guess we can call it your birthday and our anniversary all in one and make it easy. That’s pretty convenient for me.”

Castiel was getting good at being human, he thought. Yet the sheer swell and intensity of unrestrained emotions still managed to bow him sometimes. For as much smaller perspective and power he had, everything seemed much larger.

Holding the tray with one hand so it wouldn’t spill, Castiel reached his arm in the middle to loop around Kevin’s shoulders and pull him closer. Kevin sighed happily and kissed easily.

Castiel knew what the real gift was.


End file.
